Zach Choi ASMR
Zach Choi (born: ) is an American Youtuber best known for his ASMR Mukbang videos. Early Life Zach Choi was born in Seoul, South Korea in 1988 and as of now lives in Los Angeles, California. Controversy Drama With Nikocado Avocado Zach has been involved in some drama regarding mukbangers Stephanie Soo and Nicholas Perry, better known as Nikocado Avocado. The drama started when in an unreleased Mukbang video, Stephanie and Nikocado collaborated together in a video; in such video Nik asked Stephanie to spill the tea of YouTuber Veronica Wang; a YouTuber who promoted Stephanie but eventually fell out with her after she started to make her uncomfortable and Stephanie was visibly uncomfortable in the situation. After the aformentioned video Stephanie published a video explaining the situation and the horrible texts Nikocado sent her, Nikocado fired back; slamming the video saying that the texts were fake and she was lying to her viewers. On December 21, 2019, Stephanie released a video called "Why I Am Scared of Nikocado Avocado"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RU-Okmkh7vU where she explained that Nik was using the YouTube platform to threaten and bully her. She then released security footage from her home which showed her having an Emotional Breadown after filming with Nik, after Stephanie released the home footage she messaged Nik and Zach saying that she had to cancel her appearence in a Mukbang video the next say; which Zach was fine with but Nik got heated after he received the message. He began DM'ing her on Instagram saying how he was going to an exposing video on her about the situation and that she was lying to her fans about being "In and out of sleep" which Nik sent her a video of Nik and his friends saying it mutiple times. Stephanie also clamied that Nik took photos of her home security system and her in the bathroom even after being denied permission to take the photos. Nik denied the claims which resulted in fans saying that if he truly is innocent he should release the photos which Nik wouldn't do. In another video, Stephanie explained how Nik was a lying manipulator and showed texts saying that she didn't give Nik permission to talk about Veronica Wang in the video and stated that she was moving on from the incident. For Nik's case, it was clear that he hadn't moved on and started to act like the ordeal never happened and posted a Normal Mukbang video that had nothing to do with Stephanie or the drama, he was shown crying in the video which left some concerned for his mental health. Up to this point Zach wasn't too involved in the drama until Nik threw him under a bus by revealing texts saying in a video where Nik talked about Stephanie and the drama, the texts said that Nik should lay off and he should leave Stephanie alone; the texts Zach didn't give permission to be revealed and was then also harrased by Nikocado, on his Instagram Zach states that he and Stephanie have acquired their lawyers and are planning to sue Nikocado. Trivia *He stated that his favourite food was Hot Cheetos which he sometimes blends and uses a breadcrumbing for foods such as Chicken, Tonkatsu and Mozzarella Corn Dogs. *He once collaborated with Benny Blanco. References This page was created on January 18, 2020 by Gorillaz Fan 806. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:South Korean YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers